User blog:Imouto-tan/Mei-li
Mei-li is the owner of the Mei-li's Rack franchise and is one of the twelve most powerful beings in the Imouto-Verse and regarded as one of the best merchants in the entirety of Destiny City. Despite having a friendly attitude, and being an intelligent slime, she is very voracious, carnivorous, and dissolves men after feeding on them traditionally; she is renowned as a glutton, herding towns of humans as livestocks to greedily consume their semen for herself. She is the older sister of Toya, and the creator of the Legacy Weapons and Sealed Arms. She is known to frequent the Tokyo branch of Tawawa's Café. She is an old friend of Yan Xianglian. Apparently, her consistency is comparable to melted cheese, though there is not much else to say about her as her style of feeding is her main feature, though she is more powerful than the Jelly Girls from Fennmont. Background Long, long ago Mei-li was created by the King of Atrocity and Lust as one of his many servants, but it is purported that she fled from her former master upon gaining intelligence and emotions. Mei-li stayed in China and hid in plain sight hoping that one day someone might be able to defeat her former master, she became a famous actress, who plays Queenly and Sisterly characters in erotic plays and to earn more money than she already maked from her Mei-li's Rack franchise. Appearance Her exact race and true appearance is unknown. Everyone who has ever seen her true form described her as an "Oozing Odd-looking black blob," her true appearance is most likely extremely grotesque. Her body is soft, moist, and jiggly, but when necessary it can harden immediately to aid in attacking or defending. Though an amorphous being, her most commonly seen form is that of a beautiful, well-endowed, and elegant woman with an intelligent look, wearing half rimmed red glasses (but doesn't need them), with long white hair that usually has two buns in it (that look like panda ears) and brilliant blue eye with diamond-shaped pupils (which she retains when shape-shifting). She usually wears a very small, modified, semi-transparent yellow-orange cheongsam crossed with a kimono with long sheer black pantyhose with black panties. She rivals some of the most beautiful women in the Imouto-Verse, especially Sherria Amicus. She uses this form for easier interaction with Humans. Her human form is gained through the slime races' natural ability, which allows her to change her appearance as she wishes. Due to her half-assed usage of the ability, she can only transform into one form, but Lynn Amicus has hinted that Mei-li can actually transform into many other forms. Mei-li normally shapes herself to be about the same the size and build as Chelia Amicus, but when she absorbs a certain amount of water, she chooses a more voluptuous form: she becomes taller, bouncier, and curvier than usual. The excess water goes straight to her bust and hips. When dehydrated enough, she becomes small enough to fit into a small bucket -- showing as only a head and hands peeping over the rim. Personality Mei-li is humble yet competitive and has very good sportsmanship even if her opponent won by cheating. She is good at disguising her nature, acting like a greedy bitch when she is out to get information with her protege Maria L. Sherlock. She often thinks a bit highly of herself but despite that, she is also very caring. Despite her generally friendly personality, she can childish and likes to play malicious tricks on friends and foes alike. Her knowledge and judgment increases by absorbing water and mana. While normally friendly, Mei-li can be angered and return to her old personality when successfully provoked. Surprisingly, Mei-li's main method of learning is through mimicking the actions of others; such as her creator, her targents, and people that she has constant contact with. When it comes to food, Mei-li can eat anything digestible, even if it is not actually food. Or rather, Mei-li can absorb anything she can digest that happens to enter her body. She has eaten everything from regular food to Yuri's practically lethal cooking, poisonous plants and raw fish heads. She has no ability to taste what she absorbs; she drinks soda pop not because of the flavor, but because it's carbonated and she enjoys the feel of the fizz. Some of the substances she absorbs can have certain kinds of effects on her personality, until they get out of her system. Healthy water and fertilizer will increase her intelligence and give her a more sophisticated personality. Poisons cause her to speak abrasively and makes her vengeful. Seawater will cause her to become more seductive, lustful, and amorous. In the past Mei-li was seductive and alluring, she reveled in humiliating her opponents and didn't not hesitate to motion to rape or kill them if given an opportune moment to do so. Despite her malevolent nature, she didn't like to be called a monster and reacts with great hostility when called as such. She could be reasoned with and is willing to work together with her enemies, but only as long as it benefits her own needs and goals. Powers Slime Mimicry- As her physical makeup is entirely composed of a black metamorphic, liquid slime that can take on any shape desired, her body acts in the same way. She can also prepare any necessary tools with her own body, so her body itself is more than enough to sufficiently take care of all her customer's needs. This allows her to sneak about and escape from danger. She can place people and objects inside of her body, or have them pass through. This makes her difficult to catch, as she can simply pass through the restraint, such as with Miyako's webs. Her amorphous constitution affords her a myriad of other benefits, among them are primarily a swordsmanship all her own as the limitations of the human physique are null in her case and an immunity to physical attacks which she may easily counter if struck. During her transformations, Mei-li retains her amorphous quality. She also retains the same strangely shaped pupils, although the eye color does change. She can also form genuine weapons from her mass. *Decoy Creation- She can also slip into multiple smaller copies of herself for distraction or escape. *Contaminant Immunity- Mei-li is immune to her own Jelly venom as well as many other poisons. *Biological Absorption- She also has the ability to take in flesh of small organisms around her, increasing her body strength indefinitely. Eventually, she could become an invincible existence. *Near Intangibility- As long as the obstacle isn't water-proofed they can pass through it. *Regenerative Healing Factor by drawing slime/goo to fill the wounds. *Doppelgänger Morphing- Her mimicry appears to be almost absolute as her shapeshifting is not limited to shape or texture, and she uses this power to full effect to confuse her opponents. In addition to shapeshifting into a person's body, she can also mimic their clothes, weapons, and armor, as well. She can also imitate the techniques of the person she has changed into, although not as powerful. *Corrosion Inducement- Her touch can rust any metal blades in an instant as well as cause anything to corrode away. *Atmospheric Adaptation- Mei-li has no need to breathe. Enhanced Smell- Mei-li has a highly-developed sense of smell, to the point where she can recognize an individual by scent. Unfettered Body- In her true form she is heavily resistant to any kind of fire and electrical damage as well as nearly immune to any kind of kinetic damage, due to being a living liquid, she is also susceptible to torrid and freezing temperatures. Abilities Performance Art Intuition: Mei-li seems to be a convincing enough actress that she can fool everybody around her into thinking she's not as smart than she actually is. Weaknesses Despite all these strengths, Mei-li is not invincible. Throwing her in a body of water can temporarily immobilize and stun her, as she becomes diluted. If the body of water is large enough, like a lake, the dilution effect would be strong enough to kill her. Heavy rain is also dangerous to her, as the impact of all the water drops dissolves any part of her body exposed to it. It is possible to temporarily disable her by landing a very powerful attack on her, and during the time period, one can snatch away her mass, diminishing her size and power until she becomes miniscule, forcing her into retreat until she can regenerate her slime back. Mei-li's milk can also be blocked before it's fired, causing her to implode with explosive results, though this is rather risky. Absorption Limit: Once Mei-li has 'discarded' an element that she has absorbed, she cannot manifest it again without contact with that material. Trivia *Mei-li is also based on the monster from the film, “The Blob”, where an extraterrestrial, in the form of a lump of gooey mass, dissolves and absorbs people. *Mei-li is based on the Shoggoth from the Cthulhu Mythos. The shoggoth made their first appearance in the H.P.Lovecraft story "At the mountains of madness." *Based on Suu *Based on Melona *Mei-li somehow managed to defeat Huozai by herself in the past. *Mei-li has a high cooking skill and a very high IQ level. *Also based on Slime Knight from Dragon Quest series. *Due to her status as the Queen Slime, Mei-li can live and survive in any climate. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet